mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Animals
This page is for the animals featured in episodes of Alfred Hedgehog. They come in all shapes and sizes! Please do not confuse this page for characters however. They should have their own pages, or located on the Misc Characters page depending on their status. So please add information that would be appropriate and fit this page. List Birds (Birdies come here, of course) *Mocking Bird: Featured in episode Casting Call. Cynthia got into trouble when a mocking bird decided to mimic her noises of displeasure, leading everybody to shun her for thinking she was being rude. *Herrings: Big birds that appear in The Mysterious Fog. They punctured Mr. Thomas' flying balloon but due to the fog he couldn't see it and thought someone sabotaged him. *Wood Peckers: When the sap from the "maple trees" was coming out badly, Alfred and Co. had to determine what was causing this problem. They realized the Wood Pecker had been responsible. Appears in The Maple Syrup Mystery Insects (Anything that is a bug should be placed here) *Fireflies/Glow Worms: Milo saw them one night and thought Mr. Russard was an evil figure until they figured out the small "beads" they found were really eggs belonging to the Fireflies and Glow Worms species. Featured in The Glowing Eyes *Bugs: Random bugs, mainly mosquitoes were featured in Buggy Summer when the group was overrun with them during a picnic and discovered that a poor bat had been stuck so nobody was disposing of them. *Bees: As Alfred's father works with bees they often appear throughout the series, through actual imagery or just spoken of. Other times they are seen as part of the mystery. *Cicadas: Appearing in The Ghastly Ghost Beetles, the class went camping with Mr. Russard and had began to think that ghost beetles were haunting them. But Alfred and Co. Found out that it was just cicadas that burrowed underneath the ground and then shed their previous skins upon coming to the surface. *Termites: Small little bugs that caused trouble when Alfred and Cynthia raced each other in an obstacle course. After going to the main source of the wood, Alfred determined that Termites had to be the ones ruining the wood they were using. *Caterpillars: A bunch of them appeared in The mysterious red spots when the group was hiking and they all developed chicken pox-like spots. *Moths: Gnarly Woods had been overrun with them one day during The Malfunctioning Magic Beans when Cynthia's "magic beans" had gone missing. Alfred and co soon found out that Cynthia had been cheating and that her beans were really baby moths still in their eggs. *Bark Beetles: Appearing in The Mysterious Falling Forest! during Milo's birthday the bark beetles were in charge for causing many trees to fall/die from being damaged. They also killed the cake. Fish *Salmon: The fish partially responsible for ruining Oakley's home before his mother came to visit. They found out that Salmon tend to jump UP the streams and water and often come in such areas to lay their eggs. Featured in A Flash of Silver *Fish (Carp possibly): Appear in episode Who knocked out Grizz? when Grizz had been knocked unconscious when fish flew up and startled him, causing him to fall back and hit his head on part of the seat. He also suffered a cut across his nose. *Dead Fish: Commonly they appear during the series, being a means of food for big birds or bears. *Yellow Perch: Many of them appeared in It's Raining Fish when the harsh winds picked them up into a funnel of water, they all began to rain down on the Payne's fund-raising events. Camille identified them before Cynthia made her cousins return them to the water. Others (Anything that does not fit the previous 2 sub-categories) *Bats: Featured in Buggy Summer. A poor, hungry bat had gotten stuck in a rock slide that occurred in front of Lumas' home. It couldn't escape and had been crying out trying to get help. *Moose: Mr. Remy thought he had discovered a new species of tree when it turns out it was just moose rubbing their wet, winter fur against the trees. A few appeared during The Fur Growing Tree *Angry Squirrel: Featured for a split second, Milo thought that the sounds they were hearing came from an angry squirrel and began to imitate it before it appeared on screen. *Platypus: Appears during Cabana Drama. Due to the weirdness with this creature, nobody in the group could agree, each thinking something else due to its features. In the end when they made up after arguing, they discovered it was a mommy platypus with her babies. *Chameleon: During Cynthia's party in The Case of the Mysterious Visitor someone had gotten Milo into serious trouble! But soon they found out a Chameleon had gone inside and was simply invisible at the time, causing Cynthia to believe Milo was the person making all of the problems. *Porcupine: Appear in False notes in Gnarly Woods. A hungry Porcupine was eating pieces of the instruments in glass, due to being made from Moose horns. *Frogs: Many of them appear in The Mystery of the 99 Fish. Lilly thought she was raising 99 fishies but it turned out they were really baby frogs/tadpoles. Trivia Gallery Aw~!.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h44m43s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h40m26s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-30-16h28m10s171.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h22m48s21.png Pearls.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h08m05s155.png Pic.png Fish.png Category:Characters Category:Lists